


More Than Food

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [23]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam bought more than food</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Sam/Dean/Eliot, the way a sandwich is supposed to be :P  Yeah.  I'm never going to be able to eat at a Subway's again without this in my head :P

 

Sam pushed into him, his fingers digging into his hips with more force that strictly needed, but Dean wasn’t complaining.  In fact he reveled in the feel of it, the pain of the moment that would leave his skin blue and purple and marked for days after.

 

 

Eliot moaned under him, his body pushed flush into the mattress except where his hips canted up for better access and where he pushed back into Dean.  His own hands were on either side of Eliot’s head, giving him the leverage to thrust into him and back into Sam.

 

 

He felt Sam’s stuttered movements behind him, felt as Sam leaned over and bit his shoulder, “Fuck Dean!”  He gasped into the flesh and he knew Sam was coming.  He reached one hand around and began stroking Eliot as he raised his hips more for him.  Just a few more tugs and Dean was spilling into Eliot as the man moaned and cursed and came all over his hand and the sheets.

 

 

Sam pulled away, landing with a small bounce on the bed.  Dean was pulled into his arms and Eliot moved closer to them, none of them willing to lose the contact when they had such a small amount of time together. 

 

 

Dean licked at the marks and nips on Eliot’s neck and smiled, wondering if Sam had any plans for the rest of the night.  They hadn’t had too much time to think anything up, but Sam was creative if nothing else. 

 

 

Dean took a deep breath and felt Sam’s hand moving up his thigh in a movement that was sure to be teasing in a few moments.  Eliot was already pushing his body back into Dean as if he was ready for round two and wanted nothing more than for Dean to be buried in him again.

 

 

“The way a sandwich is supposed to be.”  He said, not bothering to try to stop his internal monologue any more.

 

 

“Dean… did you just compare us to a subway sandwich?”  Sam asked, amusement in his voice.

 

 

“Ummm… subway….”

 

 

“Sam… you made him hungry.”  Eliot complained. 

 

 

Dean didn’t.  Eliot made Sam get out of bed to go get them food for the weekend plan, which was simply to stay in bed, and Eliot made sure Dean forgot all about his hunger.  Sam joined them when they got back and Sam… well… Sam bought more than just food.    

 


End file.
